The Huntress- Mario
by Deviant Crew
Summary: A strange woman appears in The Mushroom Kingdom and is now the fate for Mario, Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and everyone else. Will they live, or die? Rated T for mild language, violence, and a possibility for blood and gore.


A slender woman with very long black hair and dressed in silver appears in a puff of smoke. She has her back turned, showing her dragon wings. She turns around and her bright red eyes glow.

"Judgement Day... every universe has it's time when it comes to an end for some souls. I have no name. Names are nothing but labels, which I abhor. People to call me by a simple nickname. They call me: The Huntress. I travel to a universe and observe the people of that world. I then do the dirty deed of deciding whether they shall be...

Slain,

Salvation,

or Selected.

If these reviewers find all of them unworthy, there will be a merciless bloodbath and there shall be no survivors or way of escape.

If these reviewers find all of them worthy, they will be spared and these people will live in peace.

If these reviewers find them flawed, then there will be a murder of the most sinned character. The others shall be set free, and they will have to live on with their lives without that character.

Join me now, for we shall be observing... Mario." Huntress opens a portal and she steps into the Mushroom Kingdom, blending in with the crowd. She is disguised as a princess. She walks up to Princess Peach's Castle and awaits for a guard to answer.

"Greetings. You look new here. Are you a new princess?" A Guard Toad asks.

"Correct. I am here to talk to Princess Peach." Princess Huntress answers.

"Do you have a reservation?" The Guard asks.

"Why, it seems I don't." Princess Huntress answers.

"You can't meet with the Princess unless..." the guard explains, but Peach hollers from above.

"Don't worry. Let her in. I'm doing anything at the moment, and I would like to greet her." Peach replies.

"Are you sure?" The Guard asks.

"Positive." Peach answers.

"Very well then. You may enter." The Guard opens the door and she walks in.

"Welcome to my humble castle. Tea?" Peach asks.

"That would be lovely." Princess Huntress nods.

"Have a seat." Peach pulls out a chair for her.

"You are so kind." Princess Huntress responds to her kindness.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Princess Peach laughs as she hands Huntress her tea.

"I am glad you let me into your humble home." Huntress smiles.

"Humph!" Birdo walks by and turns his head away from her.

"What's the matter with her?" Huntress asks.

"That's actually a male." Peach says as Birdo gives Huntress a mean look.

"What is your problem?" Huntress looks back at Birdo. Birdo makes his sound and walks off.

"I don't know what's gotten into Birdo. Anyways, what brings you here?" Peach asks.

"I am here to observe the way you run here. Mind if I tell you something?" Huntress asks.

"Anything, go right ahead." Peach says.

"I... really wish I didn't have to be here for this, but it is my job. I must decide your fate." Huntress says.

"What?" Peach asks in confusion. Huntress returns to her normal state.

"I am Huntress. I go from universe to universe and I observe them to see if they are worthy keeping alive. For the best results, I must take everyone here captive." Huntress explains.

"Do you work for Bowser?" Peach asks.

"No. I must judge them as well, Peach. I am truthfully sorry, but this is my job. Don't worry, I know for sure the viewers shall not wish death on you. You are very nice and kind, but a little too gullible." Huntress says.

"Very well then. If you think I will be fine, I will let you take me." Peach submits to Huntress.

"I am glad you did it the easy way. I wish that the Koopas will do the same, but I highly doubt it." Huntress creates handcuffs from energy, and locks them into Peach's wrists. Mario walks in.

"Wait, Mario it's not what you think!" Peach tries to explain, but Mario charges in. Huntress sprays blue mist in Mario's face, and he falls unconscious.

"Mario!" Peach cries.

"Don't worry, Mario has only passed out. No harm was done to him. Mario is one to resist." Huntress explains. "Now, I must gather Bowser and his son." Huntress locks the door with Mario and Peach still in the room and she slithers out of the window and out the room. She sneaks into Bowser's castle, undetected.

"Son, are you okay?" Bowser asks as he tries to comfort his son.

"Just heartbroken. My plan failed again." Junior says, upset.

"Don't worry, we'll get Mario someday." Bowser says.

"It's not that kind of plan I'm talking about. I'm talking about my plan to find..." Bowser Jr chokes up on his words.

"Your mother." Bowser finishes.

"Yes, Papa. I tried to find her again and there's no sign of her anywhere." Junior starts to cry as tears flow down his eyes.

"Oh, Junior." Bowser hugs his son to comfort him. "I miss her, too. You know, I didn't want to say this with your brothers and sisters around, but you are my favorite." Bowser says.

"I know that I am your favorite, since you take me everywhere, but why?" Junior asks.

"You're the only real son." Bowser says.

"What do you mean by that?" Junior asks.

"I mean, you were made naturally. Me and your mother, well, I tell you what happens, and you were born. But for your siblings, they were genetically created after you because I couldn't be there for you all the time. I used some of your DNA to create others of you, and the machine made every single one of them different from you, but still keeping those Koopa genes." Bowser explains. "I just don't feel as connected to them, because you were the only natural one. I feel proud to be your dad and I love you so much, son."

"I... love you too, Papa!" Junior hugs his father tight.

"Now come on, let's get some ice cream." Bowser says, wiping Junior's tears away.

"That sounds great, Papa." Junior smiles.

"Such grace. I can't believe the relationship between you all." Huntress appears in the doorway.

"What? How did you get in here?" Bowser asks.

"That's not important. You need to come with me. Both of you." Huntress says.

"Who is that, Papa?" Junior asks, hiding behind his father.

"I don't know, son. We're not going anywhere with you!" Bowser replies.

"On the contrary, you have no choice. Judgement Day is here, and you must be decided on your fate." Huntress walks closer.

"Wait... from the tales told by my great grandfather... you're Huntress, aren't you?" Bowser asks.

"Looks like your father here has been keeping up on his homework, buddy." Huntress talks to Junior.

"We have no choice, Junior. We must go with her. I just pray that we are chosen alive." Bowser says.

"It's all up to the viewers to decide. I'm sorry, but I can't have you escape at any time." Huntress sprays more blue mist and Bowser along with his son black out.

When they all wake, they are very high in the sky, unable to move on top of a giant stone tower.

"Looks like you have awakened. Where you are standing is what I call the Verdict Tower. Now that I have observed you, it is time for the viewers to decide your fate. Will you all be killed, all be saved, or will the most sinful character die? It is all up to them now. Everyone in this city can see you from here, so they shall see what their fate will be as well."

"Mario! Mario!" Peach says as she tries to wake up Mario. Mario wakes up, and sees that he can't move.

"Papa! I'm scared! Help me!" Junior struggles, but can't move either.

"Junior, Junior. Calm down. We have to face Judgment Day and await for our fate. This might be our final moment for all of us. We just have to hope and pray." Bowser says, waiting for Judgement Day.

"I'm ready for anything that we must face." Peach says.

"Very well then, what shall it be?

**Slain**,

**Salvation**,

or **Selection**?

It's all up to you. Put your answer in the review box and we shall see their fate."


End file.
